Taste of Death
Taste of Death 'is the first fanmade case of Ardolis and the first of '''Dog Ville '''by 'MysteryJones. ' Case Background: Chief '''Adam Stewart '''introduce you to '''Ardolis Police 'º'''Departement '''and says to Junior Office '''William Tail to show us the beautiful Dog Ville. '''William takes us to the '''Dog Ville Park where they see a dead body The victim is Rachel Parker, '''the owner of the « DoggyWash» Club. He was found with a cupcake in her mouth and several shoots in the body. The Killer was '''Vanessa Jonhson, the grandchild of the Mayor of Dog Ville ( James Jonhson). Vanessa '''and '''Rachel '''were best friends since freshman year but Rachel found a new friend '''Richard Carter '''Rachel stopped walking with Vanessa and she got angry and started getting hate her more. Vannesa then began to insult her in the social network, '''Arvinet. Then one day, Rachel canceled the friend request from Vanessa in Arvinet. So Vanessa was annoyed and asked her to take a walk in the park. When Rachel arrived, Vanessa gave him a poisoned cupcake. Rachel fell and then Vanessa think that still was not enough and gave him six times in the chest. In court, Judge Knight 'was surprised to see Vanessa. Then the judge told him that the friendship between her and Rachel could have ended but that was no reason for murder. Judge Knight had heard everything and Vanessa sentenced to 20 years in jail with chance of parole at 10. Victim * '''Rachel Parker '( Found dead with a cupcake in her mouth and several shoots in her chest) Weapon * '''Poisoned Cupcake Killer * Vanessa Jonhson Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect cooks *The suspect has a dog Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks *The suspect has a dog Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks *The suspect has a dog Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect cooks *The suspect has a dog Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Killer´s Profile * The killer wears red clothes * The killer handles guns * The killer has a dog * The killer cooks * The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes: * Dog Park / Fountain * City Hall / Stairs * Art Café / Tables Steps: Chapter 1 ' * Investigate Dog Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cupcake) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) * Talk to Vanessa Jonhson about the murder (Unlocks: City Hall) * Examine Cupcake. (Result and Murder Weapon: Poisoned Cupcake ) * Examine Poisoned Cupcake (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (00:15:00; Attribute: Killer wears red clothes) * Investigate Dog Park for new Clues. (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Richard Carter Card) * Question Richard Carter about her card in the crime scene. * Investigate City Hall. (Clue: Book) * Examine Book . (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (03:00:00) * Question Harry Carpenter about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) '''Chapter 2 ' * Talk to Ryan Miller about the victim. (Available at the start of Chapter 2) * Investigate Art Café. (Clues: Campaign Flyer, Shredded Paper) * Examine Campaign Flyer. (Result: Mystery Candidate ID ) * Analyze Mystery Candidate ID. (12:00:00) (Result: Suspect Profile) * Examine Suspect Profile . (Result: James Jonhson Profile) * Quiz James Jonhson about his being re-elected. * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Note) * Talk to Vanessa Jonhson about her threat to the victim. * Investigate Stairs . [Clue: Broken Phial, Cupcake) * Examine Broken Phial. (Result: Unknown Powder) * Analyze Unknown Powder. (00:15:00; Attribute: Killer handles guns) * Examine Cupcake. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00 ; Attribute: Killer has a dog). * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) '''Chapter 3 * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) * Question Ryan Miller about knowing the victim. * Investigate Fountain. (Clue: Trash Can ) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cupcake Recipe) * Analyze Cupcake Recipe. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer cooks) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Death Threat, Bill) * Examine Death Threat. (Result: Harry Carpenter Death Threat) * Quiz Harry Carpenter about the death threat. * Examine Bill. (Result: Bank Account) * Analyze Bank Account (03:00:00). * Talk to Richard Carter about paying the victim. * Investigate City Hall. (Clue: Cocktail) * Examine Cocktail. (Result: DNA Sample) * Analyze DNA Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killers has blue eyes) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (1 stars) Additional Investigation * See how Harry Carpenter is doing. * Investigate Dog Park. (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Party Invitation) * Give the invitation back to Harry Carpenter. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) * See what you can do for James Johnson. * Investigate City Hall . (Clue:Trash Bag) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Medal) * Show the medal to James Johnson. (Rewards: Dog Costume, Dog Badge) * Check up on Richard Carter. * Investigate Art Café. (Clue: Richard´s Bag) * Examine Richard´s Bag. (Result: Pills) * Analyze Pills. (06:00:00) * Give his pills back to Richard Carter. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Next Case. (No stars)